One Long Summer
by 3xdefined
Summary: Emmett,Jasper,and Edward are forced to get, Dun Dun Dun.....Summer Jobs! What will happen, and how can anything make this summer any worse! R&R second FanFic, be nice!
1. WHAT!

**Hey people! This is a random story about our favorite vampires ever...the Cullen Boys! It takes place beafore Bella. Charaters might be OOC and some swearing might just happen. Events may happen that never would in the book, so If that's no what you're into , don't read it. But those who are, Enjoy! This first chapter is like a test- chapter, if people want me to write more I will, if not then no biggie, so this chapter is short for a reason.**

**Disclamer: I'm only doing this once, I own nothing. I just like to play with and torture the characters of Stephaie Meyer's imagination!**

EPOV

I was sitting here, staring at the T.V. screen, not even trying at the game Emmett and Jasper made me play. Summer again, the dullest season of the year. Not even school to

distract my mind. Now I was stuck playing games with Emmett and Jasper. I couldn't even tell how long we'd been there, when Alice and Rosalie announced they were going to

the mall. Again. How many days can they go shopping in a row? Though it didn't really matter.

The days seemed to run toghether, incredibly boring hours passed, time wasted with Emmett and Jasper in front of the T.V. or sitting alone listening to music while my siblings

spent time with their spouses. Until one day, when Jasper, Emmett and I were once again playing a video game, Carslile came home from work early. " What have you boys

done all day?" He asked looking over the scene. " This." Emmett and Jasper repied in unison. It was almost comical, how they acted like the living dead when playing games.

Carslisle had a slight frown, only lightly spreading over his face. But it was soon over taken by concern.

" Boys, just because you can't be affected with the harm of not being active, dosen't mean you should just sit around all day. Emmett was un-respocive, Jasper frowned, and I

was silently begging for him to give us something to do. " That's why I think you boys should get summer jobs, you know, work a little during the day, instead of...this." he

motioned to the T.V. screen. I nodded but Jasper looked at him with a look of utter surprise. Emmett, was still playing the game. " Now this is not up for debate, I would really

appreciate if you would address the issue soon." Carlisle said, and walked away. " Emmett." I said, no responce but the clicking of the game control, " Emmett, EMMETT!" I

yelled, he looked up. " Were getting jobs." I said filling him in. He looked at me a second beafore yelling, " WHAT! Noooooooooo!"

**So what do you think, worth writing, worth reading? or...not, or ...IT SUCKS! I want to know. So please tell me! Thanks. ;p**

**Love always**

**MayaMoon/Carmen**


	2. Emmett was right?

**Hi People!!!! WOW. I already got some positive reviews! Yeay! And I'm going to take the advice of dindka7 and put Bella in the story, but she may be OOC. Just pretend that she was in the last chapter, and just not at Edward's...Work with me here...anyway, I hope this chapter is better, and I'll see if it's worth continuing, Love always and forever, -MayaMoon-/Carmen :p P.S. Swry bout mi speling lest chaptr ;)**

BPOV

Finally, I get to see Edward. I was forced to spend all week with Charlie. But it will be worth it when I get to see Edward. Riding in my red truck, I'm sure Edward could hear me a mile away. But no one came to the door, when I pulled in the drive way. I knocked on the door, and waited a few minutes, no one came, so I let myself in. I walked into the living room, to see Edward, Jasper, and Emmett staring unbeliving at Carlisle, who was staring back, sternfaced, a slight frown. I walked in and all eyes turned to me, I felt a red hot blush take over.

" Bella!" Emmett yelled, and ran over to crush me in a strangling hug. " Emmett...can't...breathe!" I gasped, and he let go. I went over to Edward, and he kissed me, in front of Carlisle! I blushed again. " What's wrong guys?" I asked. Carlisle walked away slowly, expresson still not changing. " Carlisle is making us get...summer jobs." Jasper said gravely. Emmett screamed at the words. I turned around to give a quizzical look to Edward. He shrugged. " It's true, we have to be up and working ASAP." Edward sighed, but put on a smile. We went into his room to listen to music.

About an hour later we heard Emmett yell " Then why don't the girls have to get jobs!" We ran down the stairs to see Emmett and Carlisle in the kitchen. Carlisle was calmly looking at Emmett, but Emmett looked like he was about to break down. " Because Emmett, The girls at least do something all day, you boys just sit there and stare at the tellevision. I think it will be good for you to be working." Carlisle concluded. Emmett slumped over and hung his head. "It's still not fair." Emmett murmmered. Carlisle's eyebrows knitted together. He sighed deeply. " Emmett. I suppose you are right. I think that all of you kids should get jobs. After all, you have all of eternity to stare at televisions and spend money." Carlisle looked at Emmett expectadedly. Emmett looked up slowly, and a grin cracked on his face. " I was right? I was right. I WAS RIGHT!!!! YES, IN YOUR FACE EDWARD, I WAS RIGHT!!!!" Emmett was standing on the chair, and Edward was shaking his head. I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone else came down, to see what Emmett was on about this time. " What the heck Emmett?! Why are on the chair?!" Rosalie said, horrified. " I WAS RIGHT!" Emmett said, punching the air abouve his head. " Right about what?" Jasper asked. " We all have to get summer jobs now." Edward said quietly. Everyone turned to look at Carlisle with scowels. Carlisle left the room, very quickly. " Let the job hunt begin!" Emmett cried and everyone but me groaned.

The whole rest of the day, I sat with Edward, looking on his lap top, trying to find a job. He refused to work at any fast food establishments, or anything that had to do with food. Witch really limited our search. We kept looking though, all day. So far our list included, sewage worker, day camp counseler, Stage hand at a music thearter, and a Wal-Mart employee. After alot of laughing, and convincing, I got Edward to take the job at Wal-Mart! I decided that on the days he worked, I would follow him around, all day. I might as well have, since I had nothing better to do.

That night, all the Cullen kids were sitting on the couch, and complaining about the job options. They all had found jobs, but refused to tell, in fear of being laughed a at and taunted for the rest of the summer. The only one's who did tell were Edward, (because he could care less what Emmett said to him), and Alice, (because her job was cool.). Alice got a job as a hair stylist, in the mall at Port Angeles. Tomorrow Edward started work, and I couldn't be happier about it. I had him drive me home early that night, because tomorrow would be a long, and hilarious day, I could already tell.


	3. Edward's Job

**Next chapter, comming at ya! This is in Edward's POV, and i hope you think it's as funny as I do. This chapter focuses on all the troubles of Edward's Job! I love making Edward suffer...Just because I love him! Enjoy! **

EPOV

Bella woke up early this morning. She looked at me with a strange smile on her face, and giggled, groggily. She was no doubt thinking about how today, I would suffer at Wal-Mart. I still couldn't believe she persuaded me to work at Wal-Mart, but what other options did I have? Not many. She got up from her bed and went to have a human minute in the bathroom, in witch time I decided to run home and change myself.

When I returned, Bella was already out of the shower, and into her clothes.She giggled again, and followed me out of the room. Luckily, Charlie was already at work.We got into my car, and headed to Wal-Mart. When we arrived twenty minutes later, Bella, could hardley contain herself. We walked through the automatic doors, and went to the help desk. An elderly woman was standing there, writing something on a recipt. " Hello ma'am, My name is Edward Cullen, and I came to get a job, can you direct me to the store manager?" I asked, politely. Bella was staring at the moniter that showed what the servalence camera saw. " Edward you look good on T.V. you should be an actor!" I rolled my eyes. The woman didn't even look up at me yet. " Excuse me? Did you hear me, Ma'am?" She snapped her head up. " Yes I heard you! He's over there!" she snapped, and went back to highlighting the recipts. " Thank you." I said as sweetly as I could manage, smiled, and walked out. Bella was trailing behind me, snickering quietly. I spotted the manager, talking to another employee, his name tag said 'Bob' on it. Bella saw too. " BOB!" She yelled for no apparent reason, and ran over. Bob looked at her, and smiled, quizzically.

" Can I help you?" Bob asked, as I walked over to Bella." Yes sir, I am interested in a job here." I said, and he nodded. " Sure! Fill out one of these forms, and you can start today! We're a little short on hands today." I thanked him, and sat down on a bench, Bella skipped behind me. I filled out the form, and handed it to Bob. Bob went into a back room, and came out with a blue vest, that said 'Can I help you?' on the back. On the front there was a metal name tag that read 'Eddie" on the front. Bella saw this and laughed hysterically. " Here, This name tag was used by another man named Edward, he prefered Eddie, I hope you don't mind?" Bob said, and handed me the vest. " Not at all." I managed to say through clenched teeth. Bella was leaning against a clothes rack, and was doubled over from laughing.

" Now, Eddie, here's your first job for today, all you have to do, is walk around the store with Ricky here, and learn where everything is, when you think you've got it, he'll leave, and you go looking for costomers to help. Got it?" I nodded, and looked toward Ricky. He was a seemingly nice gentleman in his thirtys. I walked the store with Ricky, and he explained how to find things, by section and isle. After an hour, I had memorized the inner workings of the store. Bella had been trailing behind us all day, looking at, and thouching everything she saw. Most of the time, she acciedentally knocked over what ever she was touching. I pulled her next to me, as soon as Ricky left." Bella dear, please stop touching things, I'm sure you'll find a way to hurt yourself if you dont." Bella tipped her hand " Pishaw Edward! I never it hurt at Wal-Mart! It's the safest- OUCH!" She lifted her thumb to her mouth. She had gotten a paper cut from touching the sale sign. I sighed and pulled a Band-Aid from my pocket. I had learned to keep some with me at all times.

I walked around a while, while bella kept herself entertained by touching things, still, until I spotted a costomer. " Can I help you?" I asked the woman, her hair was wild, and she was shaking. Her eyes were shifting constantly. " No NO NOOOO NOOOOOOOO AAAAAHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled and ran to hid behind a trash can. " You'll never take me alive!" She yelled. Bella was laughing again, but stopped abruptly when she saw the chip isle. " Edward look! CHIPS!" she yelled. I followed after her. One bag fell off the shelf. I picked it up, and put it back. " Eddie you are so mean!" Bella huffed. " Bella, I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me Eddie, and what did I do that was mean?" I asked. Bella turned and looked at me as if I was a child in need of scolding. " You put the chips in the wrong place! This bag wants to be next to this one, and the green one is all alone, NO ONE WANTS IT! It's all alone in the world!" She was sobbing, and re arranging the chip bags. " Can we buy the green one Eddie?" she asked batting her eyelashes. " Yes Bella, go buy it." I said, handing her my credit card. Just then, a man came up to me, and asked my assistance in finding a bycicle pump. I glanced over at Bella, she was at the register buying the chips, so I walked away to help the man.

When I cam back, having been successful in helping a costomer, Bella was no where to be found. I checked everywhere. Until I finally got to the gardne center. I walked outside, where I did find Bella, laying on the ground. " Bella! Are you okay?!" I asked. She looked at me. " Oh! Hi Eddie, I was watching the flowers grow, this one is almost a cenimeter taller than when I got here." She said, holding up a dirty ruler. I noticed that she had ten plastic bags around her. " Bella...how many bags of chips did you buy?" I asked. " Ummm, I didn't count, but I rescued all the ones that no one else wanted. See?" She held up a few of the bags, she was holding one like a baby. " Come on Bella, lets go home." I said. My shift was finally over. This was going to be a long summer, working at Wal-Mart. " Okay Eddie," she said, and I resisted the urge to pull all of my hair out. We left the store, and it was dark out. I could see someone by my car. It was the lady that hid from me behing the trash can. She was making a screeching sound. As I got closer, I could see it wasn't her making that sound at all. She was Key scratching something...INTO MY VOLVO!!! " That's what you get for eating my pizza, you Gillyliver!" she said, and ran off. " Yeah Edward! You're a Gillyliver!" Bella said. Yes this was going to be a very, very, long summer.

**Hee Hee! I like this chapter, do you? TELL ME! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! And who's job do you think I should do next? Hmmm. Anyway, I have no Idea what Gillyliver means. Don't ask. Do you think I should continue this story? **

**REVIEW OR THE GNOMES WILL GET YOU!**

**Thanx! -MayaMoon- /Carmen! ;P**


End file.
